Unexpected Angel
by GiantFlyingScythe
Summary: After the battle with the Gospel, Chifuyu is rightfully tired. But life seems to have plans for our favorite somewhat abusive older sister, as she is suddenly contacted by a being of great power and asked for assistance. Now being sent off to Remnant, will Chifuyu be able to help defeat the Grimm? Rated T for now. Some explicit language, and suggestive themes... Minor stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, GiantFlyingScythe here. I know I'm late with an update for The Bonds We Tie, but the next chapter is close to completion, so don't worry. I'm on vacation now, so I have a different computer. Which means I'll be putting focus on this story for the coming week, but after that? It's back to TBWT.**

 **Anyways, I got this idea while dozing off in class a while ago, and decided to get it down on paper… Err, computer… Something, whatever.**

 **And just so you know, Chifuyu is the main character here. The OC is just a supportive character.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Give Me A God Damn Break**

* * *

Chifuyu Orimura was tired. And rightfully so.

After her students, including her little brother's battle with the rogue IS, the Silver Gospel (which was tiring and stressful enough just watching), she had to stay up half the night to write and send off reports of said battle. She made sure to thoroughly scold her students first, of course.

Now, her plans were not of tomorrow, but simply involved one word.

"Bed"-She spoke in a tired tone that in itself said "I'm so done with this shit", as she fell under the covers of the blissful furniture mentioned.

The instant she found herself comfortable, her eyes fell together on their own. Although, this wasn't anything new to her. In actuality, most nights at the ISA began like this for the overworked instructor… She was in need of a break, one would say.

That break came, but not in the way anyone could've expected.

"What the hell is going on now?"-Chifuyu groaned as she tiredly picked herself up in the dark abyss she suddenly found herself in. She was beyond annoyed.

'Is some damn sleep too much to ask for?'-Were her thoughts.

"Sorry, but this was probably the best time to contact you"-An unknown, male voice spoke to her.

The fact that it was male alone put her on edge. No other male than her little brother, Ichika, or the math teacher was even allowed on campus.

And this was certainly neither of them.

"Who are you? Show yourself"-She demanded. She had no time for child's play. She was tired, and pissed off.

"Ah, seems like it wasn't really the best time after all"-The male voice spoke sheepishly as a young boy materialized not too far away, in front of her.

The instructor rose an eyebrow at the boy's appearance. He had blonde, short hair, and emerald green eyes. His clothes consisted of a white set of medieval full-coverage armor, except the helmet, with dark green highlights. In his armored hands was a broadsword, said hands resting on the pommel while the blade rested with the tip on the "ground" of the void.

But her look of confusion was quickly replaced by the annoyed look she had earlier.

"Where are we?"-She asked in a threatening tone. The same tone she would use to get her students to shut up… When she didn't yell at them, that is.

"A purgatory, of sorts… Since you're not, you know, dead"-The boy tried to explain. Chifuyu sighed and glared at him.

"I don't have time to play whatever game it you're playing. I'm tired, and I have important work to be rested for. So, if you would?"-She already had enough of this kid.

"So cold, Chifuyu. You won't even listen to why I brought you here?"-He asked. Though his tone indicated that he was unfaced by her threating tone and glare. The use of her name didn't have the effect the boy wanted, as said woman seemed more annoyed than anything.

"If you are going to address me, then do it properly"-She scolded, "And make it quick. I really don't have time"-She said.

"As you wish. Simply put, I need your help"-He stated.

"And what makes you think I have time to help a kid I don't even know"-She deadpanned. Really, she'd just stated that she was already hard-pressed for time with her work.

"Well, I'm a god, and you're a human. So, I expect you to at least take what I have to say into consideration for not forcing you"-The boy, "god" as he called himself, sneered. He seemed to be getting annoyed with her attitude as well.

Chifuyu scoffed.

'A god? Really, I have enough kids, so full of themselves at the ISA to deal with'-She thought.

"The IS kinda does that to children with nothing but the world to learn from, you know"-The boy said with a slight grin. The instructor's eyes widened, but in a second she recovered her composure. She coughed into her hand and sent a small glare his way.

"…Alright, you have my attention. But if you are a "god" as you say. Why would you need the help of a simple human?"-She asked in a slightly mocking tone. Now it was her turn to grin. Even if he could read her thoughts, there was really no way he was a god… If they even existed to begin with. She knew she'd backed him into a corner.

Only, the boy smiled in reply. That annoyed her even more.

"Well, I'm not the only god, nor the highest in our hierarchy… Quite far from it actually. I need your help because I am not allowed to interfere in any other way. Oh, and we very much exist, obviously"-He replied.

Chifuyu sighed. She'd given up at this point.

"Fine… What do you need my help with?"-She asked. The boy smiled brightly.

"Glad you asked!"-He exclaimed. Snapping his fingers, the void that surrounded them changed, and suddenly took the appearance of a forest… With several black monsters stalking about.

Chifuyu eyed the creatures. They looked like werewolves, with jet black fur, and white bone-like armor and hateful red eyes.

"What, are these?"-She asked uneasily. The sudden change of scenery was the least she expected.

"These, are creatures known as Grimm… Well, these are only one type. But the point is, these are the creatures that roam and terrorize most of a world known as Remnant"-The boy explained.

Chifuyu looked at him curiously.

"Remnant?"-She asked, "Strange name, for a world"-Then she realized what she said and regained her stern composure, "I mean, that's ridiculous. There's no way this could be another world"-She said quickly.

"You will see for yourself, if you choose to accept. Again, I make it a habit not to force anything onto my subjects!"-He exclaimed proudly.

'Feels like forcing to me'-Chifuyu thought with a deadpan.

"And? Even if it is another world. How will I "see for myself""-She asked.

"Well, I will send you to this world of course"-He answered with a radiant smile.

Chifuyu grinned at the thought.

This was her chance to finally get this kid to understand that he was no god. Really, she'd _savor_ his reaction when he realized he couldn't do anything he told her.

"Alright. And you want me to help this world then?"-She asked. The boy grinned.

He already knew she was still trying anything to prove that he wasn't what he said he was… But in this case, that only seemed to work in his favor.

"Yes. That is the case. You will be given something to aid you… Oh, and you will be rewarded, of course"-He replied.

"I accept"-She said, grin still present. Only a moment until she'd be able to laugh at his expense. The boy smiled triumphantly, and with a dark edge…

"Alright! I'll explain more once you wake up"-He said, openly grinning like a madman. That put her off a little.

She began to panic slightly when her consciousness started to fade, and the boy and their surroundings blurred.

Was this really happening?

…

…

What the hell had she agreed to?

* * *

 **And done! Short chapter, I know. But the next one will be longer, and more interesting I promise.**

 **So, what do you think of it? Like before, I'd like to know exactly what you think of it… IF you leave a reason with said opinion.**

 **Have a nice day! Or night, wherever you are.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! And with another chapter of Unexpected Angel. In this chapter, Chifuyu wakes up in Remnant, what awaits her?**

 **As I said, I'll be putting all focus on this story for the coming week, and, well. I'm on vacation, so I have pretty much nothing else to do…**

 **I swear, I've already written three different versions of this chapter…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And the reviews (Which I'm amazed I even have this early) will be answered after the chapter.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 2: New World**

* * *

You have got to be kidding me…

Chifuyu Orimura groaned tiredly as she groggily opened her eyes. Only to have to close them again to prevent herself from being blinded by the sun.

She sat up, and could finally keep her eyes open to take in her surroundings. She was in a forest of some kind, green trees stretching out far longer than she could see from the slightly elevated ground she found herself on.

She stood up, and looked around. Everything seemed… Larger. Spotting a river, she quickly made her way to it, and looked at her reflection.

"W-what?"-Was what the instructor could gasp out in horror at what she saw.

She looked like she'd de-aged, into her mid-teens again!

Although, nothing else had changed. She still had her raven-black hair, and dull-red eyes…

"Well, surprised?"-A familiar male voice spoke out to her.

"Ah!"-She yelped in surprise, almost falling into the river. She frowned at the holographic form of the kid that had sent her here, standing over a white round watch on her wrist.

Well, she tried to anyways.

"Pfff HAHAHAHA! You should see yourself! You look adorable!"-The kid laughed at her. Her frown and glare only ended up looking like a cute pout to him.

"Shut up"-She muttered, embarrassed. If it was one of her students, she'd smack em over the head with her notebook, but…

A: She had no notebook.

B: The person she wanted to hit was a hologram.

The last thought made her pause.

"Anyways"-The kid brought her back to now, "I don't think I've introduced myself properly yet! I'm Haven, currently, I'm the AI running your IS unit"-He said with an exaggerated bow.

"IS? You mean, the watch?"-She asked, having to resist the urge to cringe at how… Weird her voice sounded.

"Eyup! Oh, and about the shrinking stuff, I de-aged you. It'd make it easier, trust me"-He said nonchalantly.

Chifuyu glared at him, which, again only ended up looking like a pout.

"I'm not trusting you, idiot"-She stated angrily.

*Growl*

The sudden growl sent a slight shiver up her spine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing about Grimm"-Haven said, "They're attracted to negative emotions… And you're a damn goldmine of it right now!"-He exclaimed as two of the black werewolves he'd showed her earlier creeped out of some nearby bushes.

"I don't have anything to fight with"-She stated matter of factly.

"Well, I dunno, use your head!"-Haven suggested, which earned him a deadpan, "Err, this is the part where you rush up to the Grimm and smash them with your head…"-He tried.

*Deadpan intensifies*

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're no fun"-He pouted, "Just, call on your IS"-He said, hanging his head in defeat.

Chifuyu jumped out of the way as one of the Grimm slashed at her.

"Yeah, it'd be great if I knew what it was called. You know, because that's how you call on an IS!"-She shouted in annoyance as she jumped away from another slash.

"Jesus Christ woman, fine! Here, have a katana"-He replied. A moment later, one of the Grimm was suddenly pierced by a katana falling out of the sky. The other stopped, as Chifuyu pulled it out of the corpse.

The katana was heavily decorated, a silver blade with a golden handle and a dull red dragon ran engraved across said silver blade. She smirked.

"I can work with this"-She said, as she charged towards the Grimm.

The Beowulf growled challengingly before it met her charge, and tried to bite her. Chifuyu sidestepped the bite, and met the Grimm's follow up with its claws using her blade, before she kicked it in the stomach, followed up with a punch square to its face, and a finishing stab to its stomach using the katana.

The dead Grimm fell limp to the ground, before it started to dissipate into a black mist.

"Does all Grimm do that?"-She asked, eyeing the decaying corpse wearily.

"If you mean the decaying stuff? Yeah, they do"-Haven replied.

"What else would I mean?"-Chifuyu asked with the same annoyed tone she always used.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that they so stupidly informed you of their location perhaps?"-He suggested.

Chifuyu blinked, realizing that they really had revealed their location before they jumped her.

"And to answer that, no, not all Grimm do. The lesser do because they're stupid. But the more powerful ones can be a real challenge"-He informed her.

"Right"-She replied, not liking that fact. She'd been stupid not to be aware of her surroundings. Had those Grimm not growled to make her aware of their presence, they would've at least injured her, "So, what now?"-She questioned. Haven's avatar blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that"-He admitted. Chifuyu could only sigh in disappointment.

"Why does that even surprise me?"-She asked as she facepalmed, "Anyways, about the katana falling out of the sky"-She started.

"Ah well, I can do stuff like that. Things that doesn't require too much divine energy won't give me away. So a katana works, but a gun? Or something more advanced? Nope"-He replied.

"Figures"-She sighed again, "So, you really are a god?"

"One of, yes"-Haven seemed to be a little uncomfortable, "I'm one of the youngest though, and the others don't like me running around breaking the rules like this… But I've already seen two worlds die. I don't want to see another one"-He was slightly teary eyed as he explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"-Chifuyu wasn't really sure of how to answer that. Haven shook his head, and dried the tears.

"Don't be. What's done is done… Let's just make sure the world doesn't end prematurely"-He said with a slight smile. Chifuyu responded in kind.

"Yeah…"-Though her smile was gone almost as soon as it appeared, replaced by a serious look… Well, as serious as the face of a 15-year-old could get, "But if you don't turn me back to normal, and send me back after this then I don't care what you are. I'll find you, and make your life hell"-She warned.

Haven laughed nervously.

"Ah, haha, duly noted"-He replied.

"So, again. What now?"-Chifuyu tried.

"Err, I guess trying to apply for one of the Huntsman Academies would do?"-He suggested. That earned a look of confusion from his de-aged companion.

"Huntsman Academy?"-She asked curiously. Haven stared at her, blinked once… Before he facepalmed.

"Right, I didn't tell you next to anything about Remnant… Did I?"-He asked rhetorically.

"I think you missed that part"-Chifuyu replied.

"Well, I'm not up for talking for hours on end… I'll just bring up a summary on screen"-He said as his form was replaced by a rectangular screen, showing bits and info of Remnant and the differences from Earth.

"This is… Interesting"-She trailed off as she read the different parts, "So, do I have an Aura? Or do I have to go in this world without one"-She questioned.

"Nope, I can unlock it for you!"-Haven cheerily replied.

"Huh?"-Chifuyu yelped once more as her entire form lit up a bright silver, "Woah…"-She breathed in wonder as she looked over herself.

"Amazing, right?"-Haven asked.

"Yeah…"-She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"So, anything else catch your fancy?"-He asked.

"Well, a couple things"-She replied, looking at herself as the silver light dulled and disappeared, "Like, why are they called "Kingdoms" if they're not ruled by kings?"-She asked.

"Beats me… I actually don't know that one… Anyways, the closest one is Vale, so, we should head there. Weather the name makes sense or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that their safe-havens. IS or not, you're not quite ready to face the Grimm Queen, so, Beacon would be a good place to start"-He suggested.

"Right"-She replied, "And what way is Vale?"

"A couple kilometers due south… I'd suggest you to use your IS. As for the name? It's something you're familiar with"-He replied.

"Familiar with?"-It couldn't be…

'Shirokishi'-She mentally commanded, and her eyes widened as she was enveloped by the full-body armor of the White Knight IS.

"Woah… But, I thought we scrapped it…"-She trailed off, thinking about the first time she piloted it.

" _Well, yeah"_ -Haven appeared on her HUD, _"But, I can do things like this, remember?"_ -He smiled.

"I thought you said nothing more complicated than swords?"-She questioned.

" _Ah, well. That was before Remnant… Anyways, I'd suggest moving now. We should aim for getting to Vale before sun-down. I don't think you want to sleep on the streets"_ -He said.

"No thanks"-Chifuyu replied, warming up the engines of the IS.

*BOOOM* Before taking off with a sonic boom.

"Woah! What the hell!"-She shouted in surprise, "Haven… Did you?"

" _Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"_ -The "AI" cheekily replied. Chifuyu smirked slightly behind the visor.

"We'll get along. Just fine"-She said.

" _Glad to hear it!"_

* * *

 **And badabim badaboom done. Again, the chapter was short, but at least longer than the last one… Not by much.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to know what you guys think of the, admittedly short combat scene I had there. It was just a test to see how I've improved since TBWT Jason's fight against Chifuyu.**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

 **And the reviews, of course (Still baffled by how fast they came).**

 **PieterjanVDHD: Well, this chapter answered that. She has the katana, and her IS Shirokishi, or the White Knight. As mentioned though, it is slightly modified by Haven and, surprise, surprise it doesn't have core 001 since that is still in the Byakushiki.**

 **Gamerman22: I'm sorry I didn't put the Kurezakura in this fic. But, I just really like the Shirokishi. And thanks for reading.**

 **Thank you guys for your time, and good bye.**

 **Hope you have a good day! Or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back for a third chapter! So, nothing's really going on in my life right now, obviously. And daily updates might be a thing the whole week…. Don't take my word for it though…**

 **Anyways, as always, review responses after the chapter!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 3: The Reasons Why**

* * *

The winds blew against the visor, and her wings shifted ever so often to adjust to the air changing around them in order to keep her steady.

She enjoyed every second of it.

This was obviously not the first time flying an IS for Chifuyu. But it _was_ the first time she'd been able to fly with such peaceful conditions.

No need to hurry to deflect missiles from her home country. No need to take down a hostile IS.

And no need to worry about her brother.

She knew he was safe… After a little chat with Haven, he'd assured her that next to no time would've passed when she returned. It was a matter of seconds, at most.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey, Haven?"-Chifuyu asked suddenly, but continued her straight path through the air._

" _Yeah, what's up?"-The slightly childish AI responded._

" _I was thinking, how will the others back at the ISA react to me being gone?"-She asked, and her tone was laced with worry._

 _Haven smiled from his place on her HUD in a reassuring manner._

" _Don't worry. The version of Earth you're from, and Remnant are not connected in any way. Long story short, when you get back, a few seconds might've passed since you went to bed… At most"-He replied._

 _Chifuyu breathed a sigh of relief. That was something she liked to hear._

" _Alright"-She replied, allowing a small smile to grace her features._

 _Flashback end…_

So, now she could just enjoy the wind whipping by her. Even though her IS had closed armor, and complete body-coverage, she still felt the weightlessness of soaring through the sky.

It was relaxing. Soothing. Something the ISA instructor barely had any time for at all under normal circumstances. So, this was a very welcome change…

Maybe Remnant wasn't so bad after all… Grimm aside.

She knew there were aerial Grimm to worry about as well, but Haven told her to enjoy her moment, he'd take care of keeping an eye out for danger.

Honestly, the "young" god/AI perplexed her to no end. She didn't even know what "young" meant in his terms. Though, what interested her most, was his behavior. The few times she'd thought of the possibility of a higher power existing, when she was younger, she imagined a kind-hearted father-like figure with white hair, gold eyes and a long white beard.

She also imagined said god to be almighty. Without peers.

Unlike Haven, who was powerful and kind-hearted for sure, but not without peers. And far from almighty.

" _I have already seen two worlds die… I don't want to see another one"_

The gods in reality, seemed a lot different from anything she'd ever imagined herself, or heard from any religious sayings or readings.

She shook her head slightly. It was better that way.

Any almighty character would've turned insane after an untold amount of time. No matter what.

…

…

She knew that all too well. Tabane is a perfect example.

While she isn't "almighty" in that sense. If Tabane suddenly decided she would want a third world war, IS or no IS, there would be a third world war.

Tabane had been a little strange even before she met her. But, after the IS, it was almost unbearable. Of course, that didn't mean she'd leave her friend. What friend would she be then?

A false one.

No, she knew what it was like to be abandoned by people you were supposed to be able to trust. And she'd be damned the day she inflicted that kind of pain on someone else.

That, was one of the reasons to why she so eagerly wanted to pilot the Shirokishi, that day. She wanted to save people, she wanted to give them hope. What her _parents_ never gave her.

But, that hope only lasted for a very limited time.

She had to strain herself from gritting her teeth over the memories of Ichika being pushed around simply for his gender. A problem the whole world was plagued by, and it was partially her fault.

The realization of that her actions had only made things worse broke her. That's why she acted so cold most of the time…

But here she was. Piloting the Shirokishi once more, modified as it was, and with another chance at saving the world. Another world it might be, but it was inhabited by people nonetheless, so she couldn't really care less of the differences.

And these people wouldn't be introduced to the harsh aftermath of the IS.

That gave her a little bit of hope. She felt those, childish and naïve wishes to save and fill others with hope come back to her. It was like a second chance. A second chance at fulfilling the wish she thought she'd long since abandoned.

But she found that she only abandoned it for Ichika's sake. She didn't have time for childish and naïve dreams and goals when his life depended on her every day.

Now, it was different. She could make a change. A _real_ change that wouldn't cause people pain. And she wouldn't have to worry about her little brother… He would be safe and sound when she came back…

" _Chifuyu"_

She felt a little giddy. She felt almost exited to do her part in this world.

" _Chifuyu!"_

"Huh!?"-She shouted in surprise as she was suddenly ripped from her thoughts and pulled back to reality. The White Knight lost momentum for little more than a second, before she was back in control.

" _Sorry"_ -Haven sheepishly apologized, _"But were coming up on Vale now. I think it would be best to walk the remaining distance"_ -He suggested. Chifuyu sighed.

That was true...

She needed to keep her eyes and ears open. This was a foreign world. The moment she let her guard down, it could be the end of her.

* * *

"Woah…"-She had to stop and stare in wonder at the old, yet somehow modern architecture of the _huge_ city that was Vale.

" _Beautiful, isn't it?"_ -Haven asked through their shared mental link. Since they couldn't use the Shirokishi in public just yet, it was the preferred form of communication to avoid attention.

" _Yeah…"_ -She trailed off… Before she shook her head slightly, gaining the cold and stern expression you'd find on her 24-year-old self at the ISA, _"So, where to now?"_ -She asked. Gone was the curiosity, replaced with a serious tone.

That had Haven sigh slightly. Really, he knew it would only be a matter of time before she realized she'd been too quick to trust, and close up again.

" _I'd suggest finding somewhere to eat and sleep. The local time is 17:35, so finding an open restaurant shouldn't be too hard… Marking locations"_ -He relayed.

Chifuyu didn't acknowledge it verbally, instead choosing to silently make her way to the restaurant he'd marked.

…

It did hurt him a little that she still didn't trust him. But he understood why.

Oh, the things he'd do to the terrible creatures who called themselves her parents if he ever got the chance…

And, he would give Tabane a verbal lashing, the woman really needed to learn the meaning of "consequence".

It didn't take long for Chifuyu to find the place Haven had marked. It wasn't anything fancy, just a normal small restaurant/café you'd find in pretty much any city on Earth too. Though, it would do for her. She was hungry, and being hungry for longer periods of time makes anyone grumpy…

Well, in her case it meant more than usual.

She suddenly questioned how she would pay for the food.

*Ding* A message appeared on her watch.

" _You'll find a card in your pocket… Forgot to mention that. It was one of the things I stored in the IS. The code is: 4585"_ -It read.

Seems her companion already had that figured out. She silently thanked him and went inside the building.

The inside was, more or less what she expected. A nice combination of simplicity and decorations. There was a bar over in the far right corner, where several older men sat and enjoyed their drinks, talking loudly to each other. The rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs, with people sitting by said tables and a couple waitresses scurrying around.

The familiar sight, even if this was another world put her at slight ease, as she smiled at one of the waitresses who made her way over to her when she sat down.

"Hello little one. What can I get you?"-The woman asked kindly.

…

…

Right, Chifuyu had to remind herself that she looked like she was in her mid-teens…

"Is there a menu I can get? It's my first time here"-She replied with a childish glee, keeping a façade, again, to avoid attention. The woman smiled kindly as she took one of the menus from underneath her arm and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Of course, sweetie, just close it when you're ready to order"-She said, before she went off to attend to other costumers.

Being called "sweetie" rubbed her the wrong way. But she understood that the woman meant well. In the waitress's eyes, she was just an innocent little girl after all.

Even such a small and obvious thing as being kind to a child, weather it was genuine or just to keep a reputation or what have you, it meant a lot. Especially for someone like her, who hadn't even been shown kindness in her real childhood by her own… _Parents_. It proved that far from everyone was like those things.

Chifuyu ignored the somewhat dark thoughts in her head as she read through the menu. Looking for anything she could recognize, given the familiar things she'd already seen she had a tad bit of hope that she'd find at least a few.

Which she did. A lot actually. It made her wonder how different this world really was… Again, Grimm aside, of course.

She settled for getting something she knew she liked quite a bit. Even though they didn't have Japanese cuisine, it didn't really bother her. Ichika usually cooked for her back home, and he didn't always make Japanese food.

She closed the menu, like the waitress had informed her, and waited.

She didn't need to wait long before a different waitress came over, though, she noticed something was off about her.

She had, rabbit ears?

Has being with Tabane for as long as she has finally broken her sanity?

" _No you idiot. That's a Faunus. You don't remember the summary I showed you?"_ -Haven's accusing and disappointed voice echoed through her mind.

'Ah, so that's a Faunus…'-She thought in bewilderment.

Noticing the stare she was given, the Faunus waitress seemed to become a little stiff in worry.

" _Great, now she thinks you hate her because she's a Faunus"_ -Haven deadpanned.

" _What? Why?"_ -Chifuyu questioned.

"H-hello dear, may I take your order?"-Haven was right, she seemed outright, scared…

" _I'll tell you later"_ -He replied.

"Ah, yes. I'll have a medium-grilled steak, and a, Schnee Cola (that name weirded her out. But she imagined it was just this world's version of a Coca Cola) please"-She replied with a small reassuring smile. She felt more than a little bad for staring at the poor girl, "And uh, sorry for staring"-She apologized.

The Faunus gained a look of surprise, gave a silent sigh of relief. Before she smiled back.

"No harm done, don't worry. Let's see, a medium-grilled steak and a Cola right?"-She asked to confirm she got it right.

"Yes"-Chifuyu replied simply.

"Alright then, your food will be here shortly"-She said, giving her a kind smile before she walked back to the kitchen, probably to tell them of her order.

The looks some of the other customers gave the waitress as she walked by gave her a clue as to what Haven's explanation would be…

" _Yeah, you noticed them too?"_ -Haven asked, _"Faunus are heavily discriminated against… After the White Fang turned into a terrorist organization… Even more so. The Fang used to be a peaceful Faunus Rights protesting group, but, their patience tipped and they turned violent"_ -He explained gravely.

That had her blood boiling. And she had to suppress glaring at the customers who'd given the poor Faunus girl dirty looks when she passed by.

'Such simple minded idiots'-She mentally hissed.

Let it be known that Chifuyu Orimura did not like racism. Not just as a teacher, who had to be neutral for her students, but as a person… And she hated it, with a burning _passion_. Anyone who would inflict pain on others for reasons their victims couldn't control themselves was someone she would automatically… Very much dislike.

*CRASH* She jumped slightly at the unexpected loud noise, and turned to the source.

The Faunus waitress was on the ground, food, drink, glass and plate all scattered across the floor, and an almost teary-eyed expression on her face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"-As the… Other customers laughed at her. Chifuyu noticed one of their legs was in a very _coincidental_ position to have gotten in the waitress's way.

*BANG* Although the sound was only mental. Chifuyu felt like a gun just went off inside her head.

She, was, _pissed_.

And any poor fool who knows how she gets when she's really, and utterly pissed?

They keep at least a kilometer's distance away from her. And for good reason.

Chifuyu stood up from her chair, and walked over to the _insolent_ that had her attention.

She tapped the sad excuse of a man on the shoulder.

"Huh?"-He made the mistake to turn his head and look at her.

*SMACK* And was promptly sent flying across the room.

*CRASH* Right onto a (thankfully, or not, depends on how you look at it) vacant table, shattering it in half.

Jesus. Aura was nothing to mess around with…

The other idiots at the same table turned their shock-filled faces from the broken table, and back to the little girl that caused it, their expressions laced with fear.

Her expression was blank, she didn't glare, didn't smile… Just, blank.

"… You broke the table"-She stated with an equally empty tone.

The Faunus girl behind her backed up slightly, still on the floor, her breathing rigid in fear.

The, _man_ she'd punched across the room rose from the broken table, and glared at her.

"Oh ho ho. Now you've done it, little girl. You should've just stayed home and…"

*SHINK* A katana lodging itself into the wall right beside him shut him up.

Chifuyu slowly and menacingly made her way towards him.

"You were saying?"-She asked with a dangerous edge, glaring at the man when she was just centimeters away from him.

The insolent idiot in front of her instantly shrunk under her gaze.

"Ah, haha. Nothing, I, was just leaving"-He said nervously, trying to get away from the little devil.

"Not so fast"-She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, promptly stopping him, "You're going to apologize to the waitress, _and_ pay for the damages"-She smirked slightly at his terror-stricken expression, nodding quickly in fear of his life.

* * *

"T-thank you so much! Ah, um, and sorry about the food…"-The waitress looked down in shame. Chifuyu smiled at the late-teen girl with a smile.

"It was not your fault. Don't worry yourself over it"-She said, giving a quick nod the owners way, who was standing behind the waitress, "And I think I should apologize for the damages"-Cold she might be, but she knew when she'd made a mistake. And she made sure to apologize to those affected when she did. She was a professional woman after all.

The owner waved it off with a smile.

"Hah! No need. The show you put on was way more than worth it. Those punks are regulars, coming by just to mess with our waitresses, Faunus or not"-He said the last part angrily, before his expression changed into a thankful one, "I don't think they'll be coming back after this, we owe you one"-He said.

"Not at all"-Chifuyu replied kindly.

 **And there, longer chapter, more content. I really hope I can continue with longer chapters like this.**

 **And time for reviews!**

 **PietrjanVDHD: HAHA!** **I didn't even think of that! That's bloody genius! I'll definitely keep that in mind when introducing Ruby to them.**

 **Gamerman22: I think you missed the part where I said that the original core 001 of the Shirokishi is in Ichika's IS, the Byakushiki. Anyways, thanks for the criticism. The current AI of the Shirokishi is none other than Haven, the god Chifuyu was contacted by in chapter 1. And about Ironwood… That will definitely be interesting to write.**

 **Again, I thank you both for reviewing, and everyone else for reading!**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Hope you have a good day, or night.**

 **GiantFlyingScythe signing off.**


	4. Omake 1

**Welcome back. This time, I've cooked up something special.**

 **Ever wonder if a Huntsman/Huntress could beat an IS pilot?**

 **You see, I don't want to make a new story for every scenario I come up with involving different characters… But I really like the scenario I came up with.**

 **So, sit back, relax. Maybe grab some popcorn? And enjoy.**

 **And as always, reviews at the end.**

 **Presenting: The ultimate snob fight.**

 **Omake 1: Snob Duel**

* * *

The sky was bright blue, and cloudless. The sun shone brightly upon the huge stadium.

It was like a bigger version of the Roman Colosseum. With a huge arena in sand, surrounded by spectator-seats that numbered in the hundreds of thousands.

And said spectator-seats were filled to the brim right now, with different people from all over the multiverse.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"-The speaker roared in excitement, "TODAY, I BRING YOU A SPECILAL DUEL!"

*Crowd cheers in excitement*

"THE TWO CONTESTANTS TODAY HAIL FROM: INFINITE STRATOS AND RWBY!"

*More intensive cheering*

"Now, give it up for…

CECILIA ALCOTT!

AND WEISS SCHNEE!"

*Crowd roars and cheers*

The two girls entered the arena.

Weiss was dressed in her usual combat outfit, with her rapier: Myrtenaster in hand, and loaded.

"Hmph, like some Atlas rip-off machine is going to beat me"-She stated arrogantly, getting into a fighting position.

Cecilia Alcott, equipped with her Blue-Tears IS, hovered close to the ground, holding her sniper rifle to the side with one hand, while the other hand pointed an accusatory finger at her opponent.

"You insult the IS!? I'll put you in your place!"-She roared.

"Rules go like this, whenever a contestant's aura or shields reaches zero, their opponent wins and the match is over… So, no blood-feuds!"-The speaker explained.

Both contestants nodded.

"Alright then. LET'S GET THIS STARTED! ARE BOTH CONTESTANTS READY!?"

Weiss smirked.

"Perfectly"-She answered.

Cecilia glared at her.

"Any time"-She replied.

"FIGHT!"

The instant the word was given, Cecilia raised her rifle to fire at the Huntress-in-training. Two seconds, and two blue bolts of energy flew towards Weiss, who summoned a Glyph underneath her, and shot to the side, avoiding the bolts.

Another Glyph is summoned, which propelled her into the sky to avoid three more bolts, and she suddenly engulfed Myrtenaster in fire, swinging the blade to emit a wave of flames sent towards Cecilia.

The arrogant Brit smirked as her Blue-Tears easily outmaneuvered the slow projectile, and her BITs released from her wings, flying towards their target as she continuously fired her rifle.

Avoiding the fire from the rifle was easy for the young Schnee, but when spotting the drones, she narrowed her eyes.

"Cheap tricks"-She hissed, as the rifle-fire stopped and the BITs open fire in its place.

Weiss elegantly avoided the beam-weapons and summoned a Glyph mid-air to send her barreling towards one of the offending drones, using Myrtenaster, she easily cut the unshielded piece of machinery in half, leaving three more.

"Grrr"-Cecilia growled angrily, seizing the fire from her drones and raised her rifle again.

Weiss smirked as the Britt gave her an unintended opening.

She avoided the rifle bolts again but continued to focus on the BITs.

'I see, so she can't fire both weapons at once…'-She gained a devilish smile, 'This match is as good as mine…'

Having a second of her BITs cut in half, Cecilia held her fire again and switched to her BITs, catching on to part of Weiss's plans.

'Damn, she noticed faster than Ichika! Now what… Well, I always have my fallback plan…'-Was her thoughts.

Cecilia order her drones to seize fire, while she barreled towards the Huntress-in-training herself, firing the rifle as she did.

Weiss's eyes widened as she was just millimeters from cutting another drone in half. She broke off and narrowly avoided being slammed by the Infinite Stratos and lost her composure for a second.

Cecilia smirked. All she needed.

Her drones open fire again and Weiss is given no time to recover. A panic induced decision is made, and she summoned another Glyph to get her out of the danger-zone.

Her opponent lost her composure as well, grimacing.

'Didn't think of that…'-She silently cursed herself.

Weiss re-directed herself with a second Glyph, towards one of the two BITs and it falls the same way as the two before it.

'Just one left… Before I can attack Alcott'-She thought. She took a glance up at the shield/aura board, and her eyes went wide as she realized her Semblance had drained her Aura by a third already!

'Curses. I need to be more careful'

Cecilia, remaining oblivious to Weiss's revelation, continued to push her with the BIT. The Huntress-in-training attempts to avoid the drone without using her Semblance, but only narrowly succeeds to do so. She grimaced as she used the dust in Myrtenaster to send a wave of wind towards her opponent and the drone.

Cecilia's eyes widen as she braces herself. Her IS was easily able to stabilize and accommodate for the sudden change in wind-speed, but her drone falls helplessly along and tumbled towards the ground, where it exploded, rendering it inoperable.

Desperately trying to gain ground, she fired her rifle at her opponent.

Weiss smirked as she avoided Cecilia's attacks with ease, using her Semblance again to propel herself forward. Her eyes dart towards the "skirt" of the machine, and the obvious weapons as they shift upwards slightly.

Cecilia gained a look of confidence, as her rockets are fired…

*BOOOOOOOM*

But her eyes went wide in panic as the Huntress easily dodged the two projectiles and they explode harmlessly on the ground behind her.

"HAAAAAAAA!"-Weiss shouted in a war-cry as her blade is once again engulfed in flames and stuck at the pilot.

"GAH!"-Cecilia went flying from the hit, and she gritted her teeth in frustration, noticing that the single hit did a number on her shields.

"Huh?"-Her eyes darted up to what sounds like blades being drawn and gained a look of pure terror as she noticed the ice-swords floating above and beside her opponent, all aimed at her.

"Game over, Alcott"-Weiss smirked as the elemental blades flew towards her.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* The buzzer sounded as the swords hit their mark, signifying the end of the match.

"Winner: Weiss Schnee!"-The speaker announced.

Weiss flicked her off-centered pony tail back in insignificance.

"Not surprising"-She stated.

Results: Weiss Schnee VS Cecilia Alcott.

Winner: Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 **And is done. Well, I think my combat-scene writing has improved significantly! Don't you agree?**

 **Anyways, to explain what just happened.**

 **Cecilia has better weapons and equipment, for sure.**

 **Weiss has combated both aerial, and machine enemies before. Like the Grimm Nevermore, and the Atlas Paladin respectively.**

 **Cecilia thought she could beat Weiss with the same tactic she used against Ichika, which was to try and eliminate her quickly by disorientation, switching between her BITs and rifle fire. If that fails, she'd use her rockets.**

 **Weiss isn't as oblivious as Ichika, however. She has a good sense of tactical thinking, and her Glyphs make her easily able to counter Cecilia's ability to fly. And she noticed the launchers as they moved, because of her tactical mind, and Aura enhanced senses.**

 **Ultimately, Weiss also had a much wider arsenal of different approaches, which confused Cecilia since she only saw a simple Rapier. She also lacks the real combat experience against diverse enemies that Weiss has.**

 **Now, time for reviews!**

 **PieterjanVDHD: Welp, this one's shorter. But the next main chapter will definitely be longer than the last main chapter. And thank you for your continued support!**

 **Gamerman22: Yes, pick a god and pray… Though, might want not want to pick Haven, he'd just laugh his ass of at your misfortune! Oh, and teaser. You'll get to see more of Chifuyu's "evil" side further down the line… Some people really don't know who not to piss off.**

 **And with that, I bid you all adieu, and farewell.**

 **GiantFlyingScythe, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**And I'm back. This time, with an actual chapter and not some omake.**

 **I know most of my readers probably just wants to read the main story, but omakes are a way for me to get some variation into the mix… Sorry.**

 **Anyways, to make up for it, this chapter is as long, if not longer than chapter 3… And it contains something I think you're all going to like.**

 **Hope that makes it alright.**

 **As always, reviews at the end.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 4: Beacon's Red Rose**

* * *

Chifuyu shifted in the chair, looking at the "screen" of her watch, scrolling through the various information it showed.

Her eyes darted between lines, some parts interesting, others… Not so much.

"So"-She suddenly spoke, "How will I even apply to the academy?"-She asked. Anyone else around her would've thought she talked to herself, or on the phone. Since no one visible was around besides her.

Luckily, she had her own room in a hotel. So, she didn't have to worry about that.

"Hmm, well. We can't enter the traditional way, since, not only are you physically 15. But you also have no records anywhere on Remnant. I guess that leaves impressing the headmaster in some way"-Haven theorized, materializing on the table she sat in front of, sitting on the edge of it.

"Isn't the headmaster supposed to be the most powerful Huntsman in the entire world? How would I go about impressing someone like that?"-She asked, sending her companion, and AI a curious glance.

"I guess I could see when he's out walking the city… He likes to do that sometimes, according to what I know. I can sense Aura signatures from insane distances using divine energy. We'll find him, pull some mystical shit, or something, that will earn his attention"-He suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we have our trump card"

"Shirokishi?"-Chifuyu raised an eyebrow.

"Shirokishi"-Haven repeated with an affirmative nod.

"Hmm"-She turned her head in thought, "That wouldn't be preferable. Revealing your strongest weapon before the fight is never a good idea…"-She thought of the many times IS candidate reps made that mistake. It made her sigh in frustration every time.

"Well, that and Ozpin is extremely observative… I don't think we need to use the IS, he'll notice anyways… Trust me"-The "AI" replied. She gave him a glance, before she nodded.

"I'll trust you on this"-She stated, "Just notify me when I need to move"-She said.

"Roger that"-He gave her a sharp salute, before his avatar disappeared.

Chifuyu looked at the place where Haven's avatar was…

*Sigh* and sighed. For what? She didn't really know.

* * *

"This better not be some sick fetish of yours"-Chifuyu glared at her AI companion, scouting a store called "Dust Till Dawn" from the adjacent street, hidden by the dark alley. Haven gave her an odd look.

"What gave you that idea?"-He asked.

"… Were spying on a little girl"-She deadpanned.

"A very important little girl might I add. One of the "Silver Eyed"… You still don't remember anything from the summary… Do you?"-He asked, giving her an exasperated look.

"Err, no"-She admitted.

*Sigh* Now it was Haven's turn to sigh.

"The "Silver Eyed Warriors" are a group of very powerful people, who all have the potential to become "guardians" so to speak. The most powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses"-He explained.

"Ozpin doesn't have "Silver Eyes""-Chifuyu stated, matter of factly while raising an eyebrow.

"Ozpin is… Different. You'll know soon enough"

"Right"-She replied simply, turning her gaze back to the store.

…

…

…

…

"Boring"-Haven whined.

"Your idea, remember?"-Chifuyu asked, giving him an annoyed sideways glance.

"Oh, right"-Haven replied, looking like he just realized that fact.

"Just shut up for a minute"-She said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Has it gone a minute yet?"

"Just…!"-Chifuyu was about to scold her companion, when something happened across the street.

She instantly quieted down, as a white dressed man with a bowler hat entered the store with several black dressed goons. They all sported a weapon of some sort. The goons had a red katana-like blade or a gun, while the white-dressed had a cane…

" _Please don't tell me that cane is also a gun"_ -Chifuyu said through her mental link.

" _*Sigh*… According to the readings I'm getting… It's also a gun"_ -Haven replied with a tired sigh.

*CRASH* A window broke, and two people flew out.

One was a goon, while the other was the girl they'd had their eye on.

*WHIIIR SHINK* The girl unfolded a giant scythe, and twirled it, before stabbing it into the ground, staring challengingly at the criminals now outside the store.

" _You have got to be kidding me…"_ -Chifuyu had given up on logic in this world.

" _And, it's.."_

" _Don't tell me. It's also a gun"_ -She cut her companion off.

"… _Yup"_ -He replied.

" _*Sigh* When will this world make sense?"_

" _Someday? … Anyways. Now's a good time to butt in, I think"_ -Haven suggested. Chifuyu nodded, before she materialized her katana, and jumped out of the alley.

*WAPOW* And smacked one of the criminals over the head with the flat edge of said sword, sending him flying into the wall of a building… He didn't get up after that.

"…Ouch"-Haven said out loud, as all eyes were on them.

"Shut up"-Chifuyu demanded, charging towards another one of the goons.

*CLANG* Who raised his sword just in time to block the blade. His expression went from a terrified one, to a smirk.

Chifuyu rolled her eyes as she kicked him on his ankle, making him drop his defensive stance, before she punched him in the stomach, following up with an open palm flying into his face.

She turned around, and rolled away from a sword ready to bisect her, hit the man over his knee's bending-point with the flat edge of the katana, before round-house-kicking him into the same wall the first was flung into.

"Well"-The white-dressed, obviously the boss of the goons spoke as he noticed all of said goons were defeated, "This has been an, eventful evening. Red and Black. But I'm afraid this"-He tossed a red crystal at the two girls feet, and raised his cane, "Is where we part ways"-He fired said weapon.

Before the flare could detonate the crystal, however, Chifuyu stuck her katana into the ground and materialized the Shirokishi in partial deployment. She deflected the flare with the Shirokishi's broadsword, and it exploded harmlessly above the roof of the store.

"Woah"-"Red" gasped in amazement at said partial deployment.

*Clang, clang, clang* The red dressed girl tore her amazement-filed eyes from the giant weapon, and to the source of the sound in tandem with Chifuyu.

They both narrowed their eyes when they noticed the criminal already climbing a ladder to an adjacent roof, and Chifuyu instantly gave chase.

"Mind if I go after him?"-But the red-dressed stopped to ask the storeowner first.

"Uhu"-He gave his consent. The red-dressed girl smiled before she ran in the direction of the two others, saying "Fuck You!" to gravity and logic by using her sniper-scythe's recoil to propel herself onto the roof.

"Hey!"-She yelled as both she and Chifuyu arrived at the same time.

"Persistent"-The criminal muttered, as a loud gunship rose from the streets below.

Chifuyu gained a blank look.

" _Ok, now where the hell did that come from?"_

" _You know what? I don't question it anymore"_ -A clearly done Haven replied tiredly.

The criminal climbed up into the airship and turned towards them.

"End of the line!"-He shouted tossing a bigger red crystal at them before firing his cane again.

"!"-Chifuyu raised her blade to block as much of the explosion as she could, while "Red" stood still in shock.

…

…

And later gained a look of amazement as a woman jumped in front of them, using a purple glyph to shield them from the blast.

"Hmph"-The new arrival scoffed in insignificance.

" _Ok, we've done ours here… Let's go!"_ -Haven shouted. The red-dressed girl went wide-eyed when she saw the black-haired girl disappear into thin air…

* * *

" _So, this is Beacon Academy?"_ -Chifuyu asked, looking around with contained amazement in the halls of said school… Though, there was something off.

" _Yup, it is"_ -Haven replied.

" _Do remind me again why we couldn't just stay with the girl and Huntress… You said she was affiliated with Ozpin. So why do we need to trespass?"_ -She asked, annoyed and bewildered by the fact.

" _Well, we want to make an impression. One that shows that we are more than just some random 15-year-old with an Aura and weapon… Like the other girl. And so, this way, we pull that "mystical shit" I talked about earlier, and make said impression!"_ -He replied excitedly.

" _Why do I feel this is going to be a reoccurring thing with you?"_ -Chifuyu deadpanned, breaking off from the corridor and towards the elevator up to the tower.

" _What? Trespassing? Why, you hurt my very soul! Of course I would do no such thing"_ -Haven dramatically replied innocently.

" _Riiiiight"_ -She drawled in disbelief, entering the elevator. Haven forced the elevator to bypass security, and up they went.

The elevator soon dinged open, and Chifuyu stepped out into a clockwork-like office. There was a table at the far end of said office, with a lone great chair behind it.

In the chair, sat none other than the silver-haired headmaster Ozpin himself, looking up at the new arrival(s) in his office. Something akin to amusement on his face.

That unsettled Chifuyu slightly.

He knew they were coming?

" _Most likely. This guy's no one to underestimate"_ -Haven replied to her thoughts.

"Hello. To who do I owe the pleasure of being visited this late at night… When the school is off-limits?"-Ozpin questioned, sending a curious glance at her.

"… My name is Chifuyu Orimura, headmaster. I'd like to apply for Beacon"-She answered with her usual cold expression.

The headmaster nodded understandingly, taking a sip from his mug.

"I see. If I may ask. Why not go about it in a more… Legal way, than trespassing?"-He asked. His eyes betrayed nothing of his thoughts, and even Haven couldn't read the powerful Huntsman's mind.

"My fault"-Haven said, revealing himself as he appeared over Chifuyu's right shoulder. His AI avatar shone in the otherwise dimly lit office, in both white and green. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance.

"And who might you be?"-He asked.

"Haven. Artificial intelligence, and Chifuyu Orimura's partner"-He bowed, "Err, not romantically, by the way"-He added.

Chifuyu blushed slightly, sending a not-so-discreet glare at the offending AI. Ozpin chuckled.

"I understand. Well, Orimura and Haven. Why do you want to come to my school?"

The ISA instructor glanced at Haven.

"I'll explain"-He said, catching onto what the glance meant, "One word: Salem"

Chifuyu felt the room instantly turn a few degrees colder, and resisted a shudder creeping up her spine.

Ozpin glared at her.

"Your AI knows a lot"-He stated seriously. She remained silent for a while…

"I don't know what he's talking about"-She said after a pause.

Don't get her wrong. She was no where near scared of the man in front of her. But there was no need to antagonize him… He was the one with the authority here, not her.

"Seriously, Chifuyu? You forgot _everything_ I showed in the summary?"-Haven asked with a disbelieving look directed at her.

"… Maybe"-She quietly responded… She was a little too stressed and confused back then to remember much of anything.

*Sigh*

"What to do with you? Anyways, I suppose you want an explanation?"-He asked the headmaster rhetorically.

Said man sent him an expectant, but weary look, deciding not to respond verbally.

"I'll take that as a "yes". So, I'm not a normal AI, as you might've noticed"-Haven began.

Ozpin nodded.

"Yes. You exert an unusual energy… And a lot of it"-He replied.

" _I thought you said you could hide that"_ -Chifuyu questioned.

" _I can. But not at this distance… Besides… He's not human"_ -Haven replied. Just as she was about to ask, however, he cut her off and continued to speak to the headmaster.

"I'm not an AI at all, in fact. Just acting one. In reality… I guess you could call me a mage of sorts. Much like yourself"-He stated.

The headmaster's eyes widened slightly.

"I… See. And this, Orimura girl is someone you trust I'm guessing?"

"Always"-Haven replied seriously.

"Very well then"-He said, "Welcome to Beacon Academy, Chifuyu Orimura"

* * *

The engines hummed softly in the background, and the interior of the airship was relatively warm. Several to-be students of Beacon Academy stood around in the ship, talking with friends, or making new ones. Though, some kept to themselves…

Like our protagonist, Chifuyu Orimura… Of course.

Chifuyu had to admit, she was a little bit excited.

…

…

Only a little. Tell anyone, and she'll strangle you.

The thought of having an actual childhood, or, close to one, instead of the ruined one she lived through originally was a refreshing and relaxing one. And very welcome at that.

Haven hummed on a tune for himself, though unknowingly transmitting via mental link, to Chifuyu who couldn't help but smile… internally… At his actions.

The tune was calm, and fit quite well along with the engines humming and students talking. She even found herself humming along a little bit for a while, but stopped once she caught herself.

She still needed to keep her guard up. She needed to be on alert for anything that might happen… And, well, something did happen.

"I don't _want_ to be the bee's knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees"-A familiar female voice complained. Chifuyu looked over to see the same red-dressed girl she'd fought the goons alongside for a short time, a few days ago. She was standing with a taller, blonde girl with purple eyes and a… Way too revealing outfit, in her opinion.

Then again, it wasn't her outfit, she wouldn't judge.

After all, nothing beat the time when the representative candidates had come crashing in on her getting a massage from her little brother… Thinking they were doing… Something else.

What Cecilia was dressed in… That, was definitely worse than what the blonde had. Then again, that was underwear, but she didn't really care.

"Come on!"-The blonde shouted in response, "Aren't you excited?"-She asked.

"Of course I'm excited, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything"-The black-haired, red-dressed girl replied.

Chifuyu could understand that. The girl was accepted because she stopped a robbery, that's bound to get some attention… Then again, not like her own entry was any better…

"But you _are_ special"-Blonde kept going. Something seemed to catch their attention though, and she followed their eyes to see a blonde boy, having some… Stomach problems.

… Ichika used to have those. So, she could empathize with him. Looking back to the girls, she noticed that the view now had their attention. Seeing as they stood and gawked at it.

That had her raise an eyebrow.

'Seriously girls? You've had this view the entire time'-She thought.

* * *

The airship landed, and while she did enjoy the slow and rather peaceful flight, she was glad to meet the warm, but calm breeze of the outside. She stretched her arms out, and yawned. Something she would never have done at the ISA but. Try as she might, being on Remnant for as long as she had was beginning to soften her up…

And she didn't like that. Not one bit.

Haven, she was fine with being casual around at this point. But she needed to keep a professional image to the world.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"!"-The loud explosion instantly caught her attention, and her katana materialized in her right hand as she searched for the source…

…

…

Only to sigh in slight relief, and slight annoyance at the sight of "Red" and some rich-looking girl, the later yelling at the former… Probably for causing the explosion. She dematerialized the sword, and started walking over to them. She always enjoyed things like this.

'I'm starting to think this whole world revolves around this girl… Poor thing'-She thought wryly. She noticed another girl, with raven hair, dressed in a black and white attire already heading in the two other girls' direction, so she stopped not too far away to just observe.

Who knows, maybe she'll get a good laugh?

" _Hey, Chifuyu. Shouldn't you get to the starting ceremony?"_ -Haven asked.

" _And miss this? No way"_ -She replied.

And she was right. She did get a good laugh out of what happened.

"White" was apparently called Weiss…

Really world?

Anyways. She'd been grounded by the new girl saying something about "Questionable business partners" or the likes… And she'd promptly stormed off in frustration after that.

The girl was then helped up by the same blonde who threw up on the ship, introducing himself as Jaune.

Fucking really? What's up with this place and colors?

First Weiss, then Jaune. What's next.

…

…

And "Red" was named Ruby.

*Sigh*

" _Great War… Chifuyu, I'm going to show you that summary again. You better damn well remember this time"_ -Haven said.

" _Fine"_ -She replied.

" _Now, as a punishment…"_ -Chifuyu could practically _feel_ his smirk when he said that.

Oh no.

"Hello!"

"AH!"-Both Ruby and Jaune shrieked at the unexpected loud greeting.

"… Seriously Haven?"-Chifuyu asked with a deadpan, walking over to the three, looking at the laughing Haven.

"HAHAHA, sorry. Couldn't resist"-He replied "drying a tear" from his eyes.

"It's you!"-Ruby shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"… What?"-Chifuyu questioned, looking at the girl strangely.

"You're the girl who helped fight those bad guys a few days ago!"-She exclaimed. Jaune looked between the two of them, with a bewildered expression. Before looking at the glowing avatar of Haven, who was smirking mischievously at his success.

"Err, yes. That's me… My name is Chifuyu Orimura. You're Ruby, right?"-She introduced herself.

* * *

 **And chapter 4: Done!**

 **Sorry for ending it so abruptly. But I'm writing this in the middle of the night, and I'm seriously tired… I just wanted to get this up before I went to sleep.**

 **Tomorrow's chapter is going to include the initiation, so there's something to look forward to!**

 **Now for the review I got on the last chapter.**

 **Gamerman22: … Maybe. We'll see. I did have something in mind like that, but, some things change so I won't promise anything.**

 **And I thank you all again for reading this… And apologize for any horrible mistakes I might've made in this upload. I can barely keep my eyes open.**

 **But, anyways. I wish you all a great continued day, or night!**

 **Buh bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I want to apologize real quick, cause I wasn't able to upload anything the last few days…**

 **I pulled a muscle in my right hand, so I'm currently stuck with writing using my left hand, and I'm right handed.**

 **Oh, and another apology. Because I wanted to get something out soon, the chapter will include up until the Initiation, but not with it.**

 **I'm really sorry!**

 **Chapter 5: Headmaster Troll**

* * *

After introductions, Ruby, Chifuyu and Jaune had started walking the grounds of Beacon Academy.

Where? Well, not where they were supposed to, but Haven kept telling Chifuyu not to tell the other two about it…

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common issue than people believe"-Jaune continued to defend himself. The little girl had been playfully pestering him about the event on the airship prior… Though, not playful _that_ way. She seemed way too innocent to even think of such a thing.

"I can attest to that. My little brother used to have the same problems"-Chifuyu couldn't help but join the situation. Something about the blonde kid just… Reminded her of Ichika, a lot. Not just the motion sickness, a lot of people have that.

…. And Ruby sort of reminded her of a younger Tabane…

 _Flashback_

" _OMGWHATISTHATISITSOMESORTOFHYPYERADVANCEDTECHWHEREDYOUGETIT!?"-Ruby… Err, spoke? Excitedly pointing at Haven's avatar._

 _Chifuyu blinked. Once, twice. While Haven shook his head in amusement._

" _Err"-For what felt like it was the first time in her life, Chifuyu Orimura, was speechless._

" _To answer your question, yes, you could say that. I'm Haven, Artificial Intelligence. Pleasure to meet you both"-Haven introduced himself with a bow._

' _Jesus, does this girl even breathe?'-Chifuyu though, having finally registered what the excited teen had said._

" _Oooh! An AI? That's awesome!"-Ruby squealed, while Jaune rubbed his head, not understanding a single thing._

" _Thank you, thank you"-Haven puffed his chest out._

" _Please"-Chifuyu butted in, "Don't feed his ego… He already has too much of it"-She sent the AI a smirk as he glared at her._

" _I don't!"-He denied._

" _In any case… Erm, Ruby? Why are you looking at me like that?"-She asked, having an uncomfortable expression as said girl was right in her face._

" _Can you show me your weapon?"-She asked. When Chifuyu was about to reject, Ruby cranked up the puppy eyes to eleven…_

' _Damn, the secret weapon of every young teenager'-She silently cursed. But she wasn't one to break so easily._

" _Sorry, but no"-She replied coldly, walking past the two teens. Ruby wouldn't be defeated so easily though, and ran straight up to the girl, dragging a confused Jaune with her. Said boy had an expression that said "I have no idea what's going on anymore… But I'm too tired to ask"._

 _Haven chuckled at their antics._

' _I can empathize with that, Jaune… Poor boy"_

 _Flashback end_

She HAD started walking… Somewhere, to get away from the two. But they kept pestering her, so in the end, she gave up.

Besides… She did have an odd feeling of comfort around the two. She didn't know what it was, but decided to stay quiet and secretly enjoy it.

Could it be that they remind her of the people she cared about back home?

…

…

It was a possibility.

*WHIR SHINK* The familiar sound of Ruby's gun-scythe folding out stopped her thoughts, and she sidestepped the blade that would've cut her toes off otherwise.

"Ruby, be more careful with that"-She sent a cold look her way. Ruby laughed sheepishly in response.

"Sorry, I just get really excited about weapons"-She apologized.

"Woah"-Jaune breathed at the sight of said weapon, "Is that a scythe?"

'Obviously'-Where Haven and Chifuyu's thoughts.

"Yup! It's also a high-impact sniper rifle"-She said. Which only served to confuse the boy.

"Ah, what?"-He asked.

She cocked the bolt.

"It's also a gun"-She said, smiling.

"Ah"-Jaune answered.

"So, what do you have?"-The girl asked.

"Um, well, I have this sword…"-Jaune answered, unsheathing said sword from the sheathe at his hip.

'Even the weapon…'-Chifuyu silently inspected the sword with a critical eye from where she stood.

"And, uh, this shield"-He said bringing up the sheathe that transformed into a shield.

"Ooooh"-Ruby seemed to like the weapon.

"Yeah, so when I get tired of carrying them, I can just… Put them away"-He said, as he started to fumble around with the shield, clearly not having control over it.

…

" _Haven… Is this your doing?"_ -She asked said AI through mental link.

" _Not sure what you mean…"_ -Haven replied.

"… _. Never mind"_ -Chifuyu had a slight smile as she looked at the blonde idiot.

"But, wouldn't they weigh the same?"-Ruby asked rhetorically. At that, Jaune felt crestfallen.

"Yeah, they do"-He answered, depressed.

"Actually"-Chifuyu's sudden interruption caught both of them by surprise, "It might weigh the same… But a compact weapon that can be folded for ease of transport is incredibly effective. Especially considering the sheathe acts as both a shield, and transport, as opposed to carrying a sheathe and sword, and a shield separately. It's a simple, yet functional design"-She praised. Jaune's self-confidence seemed to take an instant boost as he puffed his chest out.

"Yeah, exactly!"-He exclaimed, as if he knew that all along.

" _Look at you, making friends"_ -Haven commented.

" _Way to ruin the mood, idiot"_ -Chifuyu internally scowled.

" _I'm not teasing you. I'm being serious… Making friends early is good thinking"_ -He replied.

"Wait"-Ruby suddenly said, "Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"-She asked.

…

…

"Took you long enough!"-Haven exclaimed with his arms out exaggeratedly as he materialized in the middle of the three.

"Hold on. You knew we were supposed to go somewhere the entire time!?"-Jaune exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yup"-Haven replied.

"And you didn't tell us!?"-Ruby accused.

"And miss what happened just now? No way, no how. Anyways, to make up for it… I know exactly where you're supposed to go… Chifuyu, you know what to do"-He said.

"*Sigh* follow me"-She said, and started to walk in the direction of the auditorium, the two teens following behind her.

* * *

" _Psst, hey you"_

" _Yes, you. Readers. You've heard this thing like a million times already… Right? So, let's just skip it…"_

" _And before you ask. Ruby went off to Yang alone like in the anime. Chifuyu stayed with Jaune… Right up until he tried to hit on Weiss…_

* * *

The night had arrived at Beacon Academy, and most students were getting ready for bed.

The ballroom was filled with sleeping-bags, and the owners of said sleeping-bags. Some girls were sitting off in a corner, talking and snickering, while some guys were standing, showing off their muscles or something to impress said girls… Usual teenage stuff.

Chifuyu wasn't interested in any of it. The guys were probably no-good muscle-heads with no other merits than said muscles. **(I'm just mad because I don't have any… *Cries in corner*)**

She herself sat in a rather secluded corner of the room. Not because she wanted to be alone in general, but because she thought being somewhere with less people meant less noise. Which was, you know, true.

She spotted Ruby and Yang choosing a spot almost in the middle of the room, the later catching most of the attention from the guys. With a build like that? Chifuyu wasn't surprised. Though some seemed more interested in her little sister… She narrowed her eyes at those people, thinking they were just no-good perverts.

The guys had long since stopped trying to get _her_ attention. Because of the glares she sent anyone who even sent a glance her way. She wasn't fond of the idea of having to sleep in the same room as these people…

Having Haven for security was quite relaxing though… No matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when another girl decided that she wanted to sleep somewhere quiet, and had walked up beside her.

"Excuse me? Is this spot taken?"-She asked. Chifuyu recognized her as the same raven-haired that had made Weiss miffed before…

"Not at all"-She replied calmly, motioning for the spot beside her. The girl didn't seem like the type to snore loudly, or to make a lot of noise in general. Which was confirmed when she smiled, sat down and brought out a book to read.

'Good thing not all teenagers play games and chase partners these days'-She thought in wry relief. **(Hey!)**

They sat in silence, enjoying the ability to do so, without interruptions.

…

…

Until said interruption came in the form of Ruby and Yang, the later dragging her sister to talk to either of the ravenettes… She didn't dislike Ruby, mind. Though, now she just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Hello!"-Yang said, catching the other girl's attention as-well, "I believe you three know each other?"-She motioned to Ruby behind her.

"… Weren't you the girl who blew a crater in front of the school?"-The other raven-haired girl asked. Chifuyu smirked internally at the girl's bluntness.

"Eh, um, yeah"-Ruby replied awkwardly. A little reminding of how awkward Ichika had been during his first day at the ISA…

"Ruby"-Chifuyu said, "Her name is Ruby"-Sending a small smile in response to the red-dressed girl's thankful one.

"Blake"-The other ravenette introduced herself.

"I don't think I've met you yet, though"-Chifuyu said, looking at the blonde, "Chifuyu Orimura, and you are?"-She asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Yang, this one's older sister"-Yang introduced herself sheepishly, patting Ruby on the head, which earned her a small glare in protest.

… Sisters?

They didn't look anything alike.

She knew better than to question it though.

Siblings who look nothing alike usually have a reason for it… And said reason is often something said siblings would rather not talk about.

"So, nice night don'tcha think"-Yang was desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

" _She's not doing a good job at it"_ -Haven deadpanned.

"Yes, almost as lovely as this book…"

They didn't take the hint.

"That I will continue to read…"

Still not taking the hint.

"… _You fucking serious?"_

"As soon as you leave"-She had to spell it out for them to understand.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause"-Yang whispered to her little sister. But, surprisingly, it was Ruby who kept the conversation going.

"What's it about?"-She asked, surprising both ravenettes.

"Hmm?"

"Your book. What is it about?"-She repeated.

"It's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body"-Blake explained.

"… _Lovely"_ -Haven said sarcastically.

"Ah, that's uh, real lovely"-Yang vocalized what Haven said.

"I love stories. Yang used to read them a lot for me when I was younger. I always wanted to be like the heroes in those stories, which is why I wanted to become a Huntress"-Ruby explained proudly.

"…"

"Why's that? To think everyone will live happily ever after?"-Blake asked.

" _Little harsh on her there…"_

But Ruby wasn't deterred in the least.

"I'm hoping that we all will. After all, that's why were here, to make the world a better place"-She stated.

"The world isn't as simple as the stories"-Blake calmly replied.

"Too true"-Chifuyu said quietly with a downcast expression.

…

"Ah?"-She noticed all their eyes was on her in confusion, "Um, did I say something? No, I don't think I did… Haha, just, err, just ignore me…"

"Smooth"-Haven materialized with a deadpan expression.

"S-shut up"-Chifuyu retorted.

"What's going on here!?"-A shrill voice questioned loudly and angrily, "Don't you realize people are trying to sleep!?"-The familiar white-haired "princess" Weiss continued her rant… Until she spotted the two siblings.

"YOU!"-Both Yang and Weiss shouted at the same time, earning a few glares from the other people in the room.

"Oh, look who's making it better, miss prissy"-Haven hissed.

Chifuyu stared at him in confusion, and blinked.

Why did he seem… Angry?

"Wha-? Who?"-Weiss stopped when she spotted the glaring AI. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"If you could stop staring, that would be much appreciated"-He shot her an unamused look.

"Y-you're, an AI?"-She asked, not taking her eyes of off him. Haven rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing the info, captain obvious"-He replied sarcastically, "Now if you wouldn't mind… Go to sleep"-He said, before he dematerialized.

* * *

Staring out into the forest below them, Chifuyu couldn't help but wonder…

How the hell where they supposed to get down there?

The students were lined up on the cliff, each standing on a slab of stone, facing the edge. Chifuyu didn't like the feeling she was getting from this…

Something was off.

Goodwitch and Ozpin appearing at the other end of the cliff quieted down any conversations going on, and all eyes were focused on them.

"H-hm. I'm sure you've heard of the rumors of getting team-mates?"-The elderly headmaster asked rhetorically, "Well, let us put an end to those rumors. You will be getting your team-mates, today"

"What? Awww"-Yup, Ruby was sounding more and more like a younger Tabane…

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years… So make sure you partner with someone you can work well with"

*CRASH* Chifuyu swore she could hear glass shattering at the revelation.

"WHAT!?"-It, was getting a little annoying. Though she wondered how you would go about choosing your team mates when they were who you first made eye contact with.

"Although, this year, there will be a student who will have to go without a partner. That person will be assigned to a team later however, so you need not worry"

Cue a few breaths of relief.

"Any questions?"-The headmaster asks. Jaune quickly raises his hand, but is promptly ignored.

Chifuyu scoffs, but her eyes go wide as she suddenly hears a few wires under the plate she stood on…

"Ozpin, you son of a"

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"-She and Haven shouted in tandem as they were launched from the cliff.

* * *

 **Alright… Again, apologies for the delay, and broken promise…**

 **So, with the injury I currently have, I won't be able to keep up with daily uploads… Sorry.**

 **Well, let's get on with the reviews.**

 **PieterjanVDHD: Yeah, I never realized that either… And thanks for continuing your support!**

 **Gamerman22: Any information I'd give on that would be spoiling my own story… Sorry! But, to you as well, thanks for reading my story, and continuing to support it!**

 **And that's it for this time… Hopefully my arm will get better in a few days…**

 **Anyways, have a great continued day, and or night!**


End file.
